Summer Girls
Summer Girls is a song used in the Summer Special, New York Summer. The song is originally sung by LFO but in the episode it is song by Lana Addison as she gets ready for her date with Camryn Monahan. Lyrics Yeah...I like it when the girls stop by.. In the summer Do you remember, Do you remember? ...when we met..That summer?? New Kids On The block,had a bunch of hits Chinese food makes me sick. And I think it's fly when girls stop by for the summer,for the summer I like girls that wear Abercrombie and Fitch, I'd take her if I had one wish, But she's been gone since that summer.. Since that summer Hip Hop Marmalade spic And span, Met you one summer and it all began You're the best girl that I ever did see, The great Larry Bird Jersey 33 When you take a sip you buzz like a hornet Billy Shakespeare wrote a whole bunch of sonnets Call me Willy Whistle cause I can't speak baby Something in your eyes went and drove me crazy Now I can't forget you and it makes me mad, Left one day and never came back Stayed all summer then went back home, Macauly Culkin wasn't Home Alone Fell deep in love,but now we ain't speaking Michael J Fox was Alex P Keaton When I met you I said my name was Rich You look like a girl from Abercrombie and Fitch New Kids On The block,had a bunch of hits Chinese food makes me sick. And I think it's fly when girls stop by for the summer,for the summer I like girls that wear Abercrombie and Fitch, I'd take her if I had one wish, But she's been gone since that summer.. Since that summer Cherry Pez,cold crush,rock star boogie Used to hate school so I had to play hookie, Always been hip to the B-boY Style Known to act wild and make girls smile, Love New Edition and the Candy Girl Remind me of you because you rock my world You come from Georgia where the peaches grow They drink lemonade and speak real slow You love hip hop and rock n roll Dad took off when you were 4 years old There was a good man named Paul Revere I feel much better baby when you're near You love fun dip and cherry Coke, I like the way you laugh when I tell a joke When I met you I said my name was Rich You look like a girl from Abercrombie and Fitch New Kids On The block,had a bunch of hits Chinese food makes me sick. And I think it's fly when girls stop by for the summer,for the summer I like girls that wear Abercrombie and Fitch, I'd take her if I had one wish, But she's been gone since that summer.. Since that summer In the summertime girls got it going on, Shake and wiggle to a hip hop song Summertime girls are the kind I like, I'll steal your honey like I stole your bike Bugaloo shrimp and pogo sticks My mind takes me back there oh so quick Let you off the hook like my man Mr. Limpet Think about that summer and I bug,cause I miss it Like the color purple,macaroni and cheese, Ruby red slippers and a bunch of trees Call you up but whats the use I like Kevin Bacon,but I hate Footloose Came in the door I said it before,I think I'm over you but I'm really not sure When I met you I said my name was Rich You look like a girl from Abercrombie and Fitch New Kids On The block,had a bunch of hits Chinese food makes me sick. And I think it's fly when girls stop by for the summer,for the summer I like girls that wear Abercrombie and Fitch, I'd take her if I had one wish, But she's been gone since that summer.. Since that summer In the summer girls come and summer girls go Some are worth while and some are so so, Summer girls come and summer girls go Some are worth while and some are so so, Summertime girls got it going on Shake and wiggle to a hip hop song Summertime girls are the kind I like I'll steal your honey like I stole your bike New Kids On The block,had a bunch of hits Chinese food makes me sick. And I think it's fly when girls stop by for the summer,for the summer I like girls that wear Abercrombie and Fitch, I'd take her if I had one wish, But she's been gone since that summer.. Since that summer Video Category:Songs Sung by Lana Addison Category:Solos